<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bug by PrincessDianaArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599846">Love Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis'>PrincessDianaArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Husbands AU Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Anathema Owns a Bed and Breakfast, Anathema speaks Spanish, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Owns a Bug, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Gabriel are Siblings (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Michael are Siblings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Cousins Crowley and Beelzebub, Crowley &amp; Anathema Device Friendship, Crowley &amp; Ligur Friendship, Crowley is Patient (Good Omens), Crowley speaks Spanish, Domestic Fluff, Gabriel Not Being An Asshole (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Handyman Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Journalist Aziraphale, Librarian Aziraphale (Good Omens), Libraries, M/M, Matchmaker Anathema Device, Mechanic Crowley, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Roommates, Sexual Tension, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale finds himself stranded in a small-town while on a trip to write a travel piece. He soon finds himself more interested in the handsome mechanic than ever getting back home to London.</p><p>A.K.A I accidentally wrote the beginning of a Hallmark movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device &amp; Madame Tracy, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Anathema Device, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) &amp; Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Anathema Device, Beelzebub &amp; Anathema Device &amp; Madame Tracy, Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Anathema Device, Crowley &amp; Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Husbands AU Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breaking Down and Rising Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I accidentally wrote a Hallmark movie...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale paced the length of the waiting room, nervously twirling his ring and hoping that his darling was saveable - if only because he couldn’t handle thinking about the cost of replacement. Grace had been in the family for years - it’d be a shame that a silly thing like a trip into the country would put her out of commission. </p><p>But she’d been sputtering and smoking for the past few weeks - this had been inevitable. </p><p>The door opened and he'd never been more grateful to have been ready to speak because at least it hid the dropping of his jaw. The man who walked out was <em> unfairly </em>attractive - disheveled in a way that looked purposeful. His coveralls were tied around his waist, leaving him in a loose black tank and there were grease stains covering the lightly defined muscles of his arms and the long-fingered hands.</p><p>When he glanced up, the mechanic took a moment to stare at him - Aziraphale bit down a sigh at the sight of his molten gold eyes - and then took a step towards him.</p><p>“You must be the owner of the Volkswaggen,” he reached out a hand, then looking down at the grease, wiped it on the coveralls. “Sorry, I’m filthy, otherwise I’d shake your hand.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s mind caught up as the man spoke, “Right, yes. Is Gracie going to be okay? Is she - y’know - ascending to car heaven?”</p><p>Though he wanted to smack himself for that comment, it was worth it for the sharp smile that bloomed on the mechanic’s face.</p><p>“Nah, nothing of the sort, dove,” said the mechanic. “I’m Crowley, by the way and your - <em> Gracie </em> - she’s gonna be just fine. Just had a little leak that ended up making a bigger mess. Nothing that should break the bank.”</p><p>“Oh, wonderful,” said Azirpahale, shoulders dropping with relief. “I’m Aziraphale. Thank you so much for doing this so last minute. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>Crowley shook his head, “Nothing at the moment. I’m afraid to say that she’ll be out of commission for a few days at the least - the clean up’s gonna be a bitch.”</p><p>Tension returning, Aziraphale felt himself lose color, “Oh, dear. Oh, I was meant to head back home tomorrow. Gabriel will be so <em> cross </em>. I wasn’t meant to be away so long and, I’d only set up a room for a couple of days and now - ”</p><p>“Easy there, dove,” said Crowley, hands outstretched but just out of reach. “Take a seat, you look like you’re going to double over. Deep breaths, that’s it, dove. We’ll get you sorted out.”</p><p>As Aziraphale sat in one of the rickety, blue plastic chairs and focused on the gold eyes that were now watching him so worried as the mech - as <em> Crowley </em>- squatted before him and, despite the state of his hands reached out towards him. He greedily took the spindly fingers and relished in the warmth of the hand.</p><p>“There, we’ll work through it, alright?” he waited until Aziraphale nodded, then swept a thumb across the back of his hand and continued, “I’ll try to get it fixed so you’re not here any more than you need to be. And I have a friend that runs a bed &amp; breakfast, I’m sure she can squeeze you in a room. As for this <em> Gabriel</em>, if he has a problem he can shove it.”</p><p>A laugh bubbled out of him and the thumb pressed against his knuckle gave a little squeeze, “I don’t want to put anyone out - and Gabriel is my brother…and boss. I was just supposed to be doing a little travel piece and now it’s become immersive.”</p><p>“Ah, that just means that you’ll have a hell of a piece,” said Crowley. “Look, my break starts in a few minutes. How about I treat you to lunch? Least I could do for freaking you out.”</p><p>Aziraphale couldn’t believe his luck, so he just gave a nod which was answered with a bright smile.</p><p>“Brilliant. Just wait here. Let me get decent if I’m going to be seen out with an angel.”</p><p>Without another word, Crowley straightened up and sauntered out towards the workshop, hips swinging while Aziraphale’s eyes tracked the movement with wide-eyes.</p><p><em> Oh, good Lord </em>.</p><p>-</p><p>While he waited, Aziraphale called Gabriel, bracing himself for the berating. And, as usual, his brother didn’t disappoint.</p><p>“Honestly, sunshine,” sighed Gabriel and the eye-roll was palpable through the phone. “I told you that that car was unreliable. You should’ve just taken the Lexus we offered.”</p><p>Aziraphale pouted, “That car was mother’s, Gabriel. You didn’t want it, Michael didn’t want it, but I did - it was one of her favorite things in this world.”</p><p>Another sigh, this time more exasperated, “I know, we don’t have to go through it again: I got the newspaper, Michael got the house, and you got the car. I <em> know </em>. Just - are you gonna be able to get the piece to me in time?”</p><p>“Yes, Gabriel.”</p><p>“Then for all I care,” the man said. “You can stay as long as you want - get a quaint little cottage there, hell, get married to that God-forsaken town. Just - get me the piece. It’s the tie-in to everything else.”</p><p>“Alright , I’ll - ” the dial-tone met his voice, “see you soon.”</p><p>He pressed the ‘End Call’ button a little harder than needed, but didn’t feel the satisfaction he thought would come from it.</p><p>“Whoa, there, take it easy, angel. Don’t want you breaking the phone,” said Crowley’s voice from behind.</p><p>Aziraphale turned, blushing, “I just - he just- ”</p><p>“I’m sure your brother deserved it. No doubt,” said Crowley, smirking. “But put the muscle away, dove, might need it later.”</p><p>Implication dripped off his words and, had his eyes not been covered by glasses, Aziraphale would’ve expected a wink directed in his direction. He was, nonetheless, disappointed that the gorgeous gold had been covered up, but pleasantly distracted by the new outfit donned by his companion.</p><p>Tearing his eyes away from the tight shirt and pants, he asked, “So - ahem - lunch?”</p><p>Crowley smiled, “I know a perfect place. I’m sure you’re gonna love it.”</p><p>A sleek, black Bentley sat waiting and Aziraphale’s jaw did drop this time at the amazing vehicle before them.</p><p>“This is yours?”</p><p>“Belonged to my grandfather,” said Crowley, preening under the attention. “I’ve kept it in great shape. She’s my little darling.”</p><p>Aziraphale couldn’t help be impressed, if a little jealous, as a pout curved his lip, “And I can’t even keep Grace alive.”</p><p>“Oh, dove, things happen. She hasn’t looked like this always, believe me. Come on, in you go, let’s get lunch.”</p><p>So as Crowley drove around the small town, the two swapped stories about cars, then family, and then into more casual topics as they relaxed - slipping into the bistro amidst laughter and hand swats.</p><p>“Oh, you are <em> dreadful </em>, dear.”</p><p>“Look, Bea shouldn’t have tried it - they knew what they were getting themselves into.”</p><p>The server looked between them, then shot Crowley a sly smile that he pointedly avoided, “Hey <em> Tones </em>, who’s your friend that you took a lunch break for?”</p><p>Crowley clenched his teeth, “This is Aziraphale. He was having a rough day so I decided to distract him a little. Don’t be nosy, Ligur - that’s not what you get paid for.”</p><p>Ligur just scoffed and turned to Aziraphale, “Regardless of his grumpiness, it’s an honor to meet the person that somehow got the hermit out from under a car. I’m Ligur, Crowley’s oldest friends and I’ll be happy to get you anything you want.”</p><p>Aziraphale blushed at the attention from the newcomer, “Aziraphale, pleasure to meet you. The spinach quiche sounds good, I think I’ll have that - and a glass of lemonade.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, sure thing,” he glanced over at Crowley and asked, “and <em> dessert </em>?”</p><p>Crowley bit back a groan, “Ligur.”</p><p>“Not - not at the moment, dear. Thank you.”</p><p>With a little huff of laughter, Ligur turned to Crowley and took his order, leaving only after he’d ruffled the red-hair out of its perfect disheveled mess. Then, pink sprinkling across his cheeks, Crowley turned to Aziraphale.</p><p>“Please, don’t let Ligur freak you out, he’s just trying to be funny.”</p><p>“Dear, it’s alright,” Aziraphale said, reaching over to squeeze Crowley’s hand. “I know all about annoying friends. Believe me, you are not being judged by the pushiness of your friend.”</p><p>With easing shoulders, Crowley smiled, “Thanks, angel. But, trust me, he’s not gonna be the worst of them all.” </p><p>It was true.</p><p>While they tried to enjoy their lunch, still joking and Crowley taking little breaks to watch the enraptured look on Aziraphale’s face as he ate, more people dropped in to catch a glimpse of their famed ‘hermit’ and his new friend.</p><p>Hastur, Ligur’s boyfriend, came in and made snide comments that only ended when Ligur upended a glass of cold water atop his head and swept him out of the bistro. Then came Anathema - the friend with the B&amp;B.</p><p>“I have a room with <em> your </em>name on it, Aziraphale,” she said, clasping his hands in hers, then giving a little hum. “Your aura is so bright, querido, like a halo. Ay, que chulo,” then turned to Crowley, “tenías razón, si es un angelito mandado por Dios.”</p><p>Crowley blushed and hid his face behind his glass of water as Anathema continued to coo over Aziraphale, telling him that the room would be his for as long as he needed - or until he found better accommodations which he thanked with a bright smile and a shake of her hand.</p><p>“She’s very pretty,” Aziraphale said, sipping on his drink and watching Crowley’s reaction.</p><p>A quirk of a smile, “Yeah, her fiance thinks so, too.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Aziraphale, and a happy wiggle ran through his body. “Well, thank you for lunch, darling, but I think I’ve imposed on you for far too long.”</p><p>“No imposition, trust me,” said Crowley. “I’m my own boss and I get to decide how long my lunch break is…so you’re not getting in anyone’s way - trust me.” </p><p>“Well, if you say so.”</p><p>-</p><p>Anathema was sitting along the flowers of her little cottage when Crowley dropped Aziraphale off and she peeked through the foliage as her friend helped unload the suitcase. Aziraphale knew she was there, he had seen the crest of her curls, but figured that it was just another Ligur incident and should just be ignored.</p><p>“Thank you for everything, Crowley,” he said. “Now, you have my number so just let me know when Gracie’s good to go.”</p><p>Crowley nodded, “Of course, angel. And I’d say I hope you keep entertained - but I’m sure Ana will find something interesting for you to do. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Mind how you go, dear.”</p><p>He watched Crowley drive away and when he turned around, he found Anathema perched over the gate - looking far too much like the Cheshire Cat to be comfortable. </p><p>“Welcome, Aziraphale,” she said, swinging the gate open. “Ven, amor, let’s get you settled. And then join me and Newt for tea, we’d love to get to know you a little better.”</p><p>The woman was intimidating and zipped through the cottage like a hurricane while Newt, a tall and quiet young man, just smiled at Aziraphale and tried to settle her down for a cuppa. Eventually, he won and the woman settled into her white-washed, wooden chair nursing a cup of lavender tea and the couple grilled him until he was hot under his collar and wishing for the earth to swallow him up.</p><p>“Don’t look like that, angelito,” Anathema said, patting his cheek as she passed into the kitchen. “We just want to make sure that you’re good enough for our little carino. Crowley’s special to us and he barely ever comes out of his cave.”</p><p>Aziraphale focused on her echoing footsteps instead of the heat of his body, “I’m not anything - I - I’m just a failing journalist from London. I’ll be out of town before you know it and - ”</p><p>Newt gave a little snort, “Yeah, that’s what Ana thought. It’s what I thought. This town has a way of dragging you into its heart and making you stay.”</p><p>“Opens your heart, too,” said Anathema, reappearing and placing a kiss on Newt’s forehead. “Just - keep the possibilities open, okay amor? You never know what might happen. But enough of that, it’s time for sleep - it’s time for good little angelitos to get ready for tomorrow.”</p><p>As dismissals go, it was the nicest Aziraphale ever got and he was ushered into his room by an apologetic Newt. He lay in the soft bed and stared at the ceiling with their spirals that he tracked with his eyes and thought of the curve of Crowley’s smile. </p><p>He wished nothing more to wrap himself in this life with Crowley and his gold eyes - but his life was in London and wishes only took you so far. </p><p>-</p><p>The next afternoon, an unknown number rang Aziraphale’s phone and - with only one unknown person who knew his number - he answered to the drawl of Crowley’s voice.</p><p>“Is - is she okay? Are we ready to go?”</p><p>Crowley’s silence made Aziraphale nervous, even more so with the sharp intake of air, “Okay, so there might be a little more wrong with Grace than I thought at first glance and I’m going to need some more time.”</p><p>As Aziraphale’s breath hitched, Crowley continued in a rush, “Relax, dove, breathe. I’m picking you up and taking you to lunch again - somewhere you won’t be harassed - and we’ll talk this out, alright?” </p><p>The soothing tone released some of the tension off his shoulders, “How do you know just the right thing to say?”</p><p>“Practice,” said Crowley, laughing. “I’ll be over in a few, angel. Just be ready - the last thing I need is Anathema on my ass.”</p><p>Aziraphale joined in laughing, “Of course not, I’ll make sure I’m ready.”</p><p>Anathema, like the seer that she was, was already waiting for him at the door of Jasmine Cottage, “Have another date with Crowley?”</p><p>He blushed, “Hardly a date, dear. I think that he just - just feels bad that I have such a bum car.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she said, rolling her eyes. “If that were the case, I should be worried about my fiancé being taken away from me - his car is worse than yours. Believe me, Aziraphale, this has <em> nothing </em> to do with your car and <em> everything </em>to do with you, chulo.”</p><p>She pressed a kiss on his forehead before gliding back into the heart of the home. Aziraphale, rubbing the spot she’d kissed, kept his focus on the road and processed her words.</p><p><em> Angel </em>.</p><p>Crowley called him ‘angel’, and there was no way it was because he knew the meaning of his name so it had to be a - a pet name. So when the Bentley pulled up to the curb, Aziraphale blushed and hurried in.</p><p>“You seem in a better mood then when we last talked,” Crowley said, tilting his glasses to look upon him with bare eyes. “Let me guess, you told off that hardass brother of yours and now are gonna follow your dream and open up your library.”</p><p>Aziraphale stopped in the act of putting on his seatbelt to blink over at his companion, “You remember that?”</p><p>“Course I do, ‘s hard to forget such a dream,” drawled Crowley, a hint of a pink brushing his cheeks where they met the rim of his glasses. “So, did you tell Gabriel to fuck off?”</p><p>“No,” he said, slowly tracking the blush as it made its way lower into the collar of his shirt. “Not just yet. But he did give me permission to stay as long as I want - might even stay forever - with the right incentive.”</p><p>Crowley’s hand slid off the wheel as he turned, “O-oh, yeah? And what incentive would that be.”</p><p>Aziraphale, feeling bolder than he had in awhile, hummed, “Let’s start with lunch. Then I’ll let you know.”</p><p>A small chuckle was coupled with a change in gears, “Then I hope this lunch is everything you’ve ever wanted, angel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Setting Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale continues his stay and finds himself falling in love...with the place he's trapped in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I continued it! Hoping to add a chapter twice a week until I complete it. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley took Aziraphale to a different place for lunch, a little bistro on the far end of the town. Just as he’d promised the only person that showed even an inch of acknowledgement was the employee at the counter who gave Crowley a sly smile and let them continue on their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nestled in the warm booth at the back of the bistro, the two of them ordered their lunch and spoke business first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more wear around the area I have to work on than I thought,” Crowley said, pushing the garnish around his plate. “If I go in there without care, I could damage the whole thing and – and I’m not about to do that to your poor Gracie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed, “I appreciate that, dear. I just didn’t think she was in such terrible shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, reaching over to squeeze his hand and leaving it tingling, “None of that, dove, she really is in good shape – just in the shape that an old vehicle would be in, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I better speak with Anathema about staying for another evening – how – how many evenings?” asked Aziraphale, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say a week between the newer parts arriving and then cleaning and inserting,” he said. “I’m sorry to put you out like this, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that term again that brought a fresh wave of pleasure down Aziraphale’s spine. He shivered it out with a shake of his head, “Like I said. I might find myself wanting to stay indefinitely with that much time on my hands. However – it’s the hospitality I’d rather not overstay my welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mechanic took that bit of information with a hum and a long finger stroking his neck, “Ye – I know Anathema won’t mind, but with the weekend coming, accommodations might be sparse. People inundate us for romantic weekend getaways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley met his gaze, a spark of something in his eye that caused Aziraphale to drop his gaze down, embarrassed by his implications, and return to his meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Crowley said, quiet and uncertain. “We have a little library ourselves here. It’s nothing too impressive – it’s a little run-down and in need of some loving hands. But - If you do find yourself enamoured with our little town, it might just have your name on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes brightened as he looked back up, “Oh, I’d love to go and see it. Is it far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a couple of minutes away,” he said, now the one blushing. “I can take you…after dessert. I can speak from personal experience that the rum cake here is delicious. Split a slice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds scrummy,” said Aziraphale with a happy wiggle. “But I wouldn’t want to send you out of your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strangled little sound, Crowley reached out and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand again, “Angel, it’s not a bother – trust me, I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I didn’t want to take you. Now, let’s see about that slice of cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beckoned the person behind the counter over and, when they arrived, they slid over a large-enough-for-two piece of cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured you’d want this, Tone,” they said, a sly little smirk on their face. “Enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a scoop of cake and gave a delighted little sound, noticing the shift of the man across from him. He rolled the sweet, the tang, around his tongue and as he swallowed, glanced back over at Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, they seem to know you,” he said, casual, “do you bring all your clients here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed a thick knot in his throat, “No. Definitely not – the erm, the one behind the counter is the owner, my cousin Bea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one from your story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a little hum, “Well…they might be a terror, but this cake is delicious.”</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>After a little back and forth, they squared away payment and Aziraphale found himself introduced to Beatrix who was happy to hear that their cake was a resounding success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not that I ever go down that path but I’ve been told the way to a person’s heart is through their stomach,” they glanced up at Crowley, then shrugged. “Guess we’ll see how that plays out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little wave, and a glare from Crowley to Bea, Aziraphale was swept back into the Bentley. Crowley was still red around his face as they pulled away and towards the more familiar side of town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” said Crowley, pulling alongside a large building on the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gasped and scrambled out of the car, not even waiting for Crowley to come around and open the door. He gazed up at the domed, brick corner with it’s mahogany doors and wide windows and tears of delight filled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you like it?” asked Crowley, stepping to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand reached out to grab the slim fingers and give them a squeeze, pulling a sharp inhale from Crowley, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngk, well – go inside, dove. Take a glance around,” said Crowley, as he held onto Aziraphale’s hand and pulled him forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and a little bell announced their arrival to the person behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newton? You work here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man scratched the back of his neck, “For now. I’m trying to start my own business and they needed someone to run it so – here I am. Welcome, Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale beamed and looked around at the rich brown of the shelves around them, the light peeking through the skylight at the center of the room. It was old, warm and welcoming and Aziraphale’s heart soared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gorgeous,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little spare on newer material,” admitted Newt as he approached. “But it’s full of old texts that people just hand over when older relatives pass on. And people like coming in and just – existing in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeeze around his fingers reminded Aziraphale that he still held Crowley’s hand, “You’re glowing, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat settled in his cheeks as he gave the hand in his squeeze in return, “It’s just so – it’s everything I imagined. I – I’m going to stay if that’s, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to direct that to Crowley, but Newt beat him to it, “Stay as long as you want, Aziraphale. You can stay with me and then I’ll drive you back to the cottage…unless –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt looked over at Crowley whose eyes were captured on Aziraphale, “I – I got to go to work. Erm, enjoy, Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers slipped away and rubbed the back of his head, making his way out and stopping as Newt called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ana wants you to give her a call, something about your daily reading,” he said, then nudged Aziraphale. “Come to the back, I’ll make you a cuppa and you can settle in with a few books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sent Crowley another wide beam and a wave as the man glanced away from the sight with a dash of red on his face and a sigh.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Instead of calling, Crowley decided to swing by and was unsurprised by Anathema waiting for him at the gate. He ignored the sly smile and continued past her and towards the cottage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to do my reading?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like talk about the reading I already did,” said Anathema. “And about the sweet little aura around you…you’re completely head-over-heels, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s face burned as Anathema skipped to his side and continued, “It’s okay if you are. We vetted him. He gets full permission to woo you. Although it looks like you’re the one doing the wooing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay off, Ana,” he said. “He’s going to be going back to London before you know it and forget all about us in this little blip on a map. He’s going to be staying a little longer, though. You have room for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema followed him until he got to the table where their cups of tea were waiting. He took a seat on one end and waited for her to sit at the other before placing his head in his hands, “I – Anathema—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached out and pet his hand, “It’s alright, let it out and I’ll tell you what I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can – can you start instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Claro que sí, amor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her sat a spread of tarot cards and she gestured down to them, “Please don’t look so sad. I don’t see any unhappiness in the future. I see that there will be a little bump in the road but – that in the end you’re going to be happier than you’ve been before. Now, tell me your side, Newt texted me about you guys dropping by the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anathema, he was glowing. He’s beautiful, and smart, and a bit of a bastard, too,” said Crowley, running his hands through his hair. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone – anyone—and I’m afraid because if he goes – if he goes he’ll take these feelings, too. I – the library, I’d give it to him if he asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand landed on his, “Drink up, it’ll make you feel better. Trust me, I don’t think he’s going to go anywhere. However—” Crowley glanced at her from around his teacup “—I can put him up for tonight, but tomorrow is the weekend and we’re fully booked. Everywhere’s fully booked – Crowley, you have room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t, Anathema, that would be torture,” said Crowley. “How—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, querido. I know you can, it’s just for a few days. If you feel overwhelmed, send him back to Jasmine Cottage, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shuddery breath and then a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And stop looking so down,” she said. “He likes you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your auras are so beautiful when they’re together. It’s blinding and beautiful. I’ve never seen a love so bright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered with a noncommittal noise and she continued with her reading, delicately turning over card by card.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>When Newt and Aziraphale arrived, Anathema settled them down with dinner and gave him the bad news – and then the great news – about his housing for the upcoming days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he doesn’t mind,” said Aziraphale, fussing with the ends of his sleeves. “I don’t want him to feel obligated. He’s already done so much for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema shared a look with Newt, and then shot the nervous man a wide smile, “Absolutely not, he’s happy to do it. I think you underestimate just how much he likes spending time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little snort escaped Newt, and he ducked his head when the hazel eyes turned to him, “Erm, besides, Crowley doesn’t do anything unless he’s one-hundred percent on board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two will have a lot of fun, promise,” said Anathema with a wink. “And if you don’t, you can always blame me,” when he didn’t respond, she pulled his hand away from the sleeves. “Please relax, Aziraphale. I wouldn’t send you to him if I didn’t think he wanted you or if I thought he’d be a terrible host. This is my reputation on the line, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale groaned, “I just don’t want him to think I’m clingy, needy, and hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt, with a shy little tug, pulled Aziraphale into a quick hug, “You’re not. And he doesn’t think you are either. Believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wobbly smile grew on his face, “Thank you both. I guess – I didn’t expect to be taken care of so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema leaned over to place a light kiss on his forehead, just as she had that morning, “You’re one of us now, angelito. And we take care of our own.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Under One Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale is officially moving in with Crowley temporarily - or is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day passed without incident. Aziraphale accompanied Newt back to the library and the younger man gave him free reign to reshelf and explore. He even put some of his knowledge of mending books to good use and started restoring some of the older tomes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At lunchtime, Crowley pulled up, sending him a shy smile with his hand through his hair, and asked if he’d like to go to lunch together. Newt all but pushed him out and into Crowley’s arms and the two made their way back to their first lunch spot where Ligur acknowledged them quietly and left them to their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late on the morning that Aziraphale was to move in with Crowley – ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>temporarily. This is just temporarily</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he’d tell his traitorous heart – that Aziraphale got a call from Gabriel. He looked at his cell phone for a few minutes and wondered if he’d somehow been dialed accidentally. Then resigned himself to answering when he realized Gabriel never did anything by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine,” called his brother, that fake voice of his that garnered him so much attention. “Just wanted to check up on you, see how the old car is doing. Are you back in London yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled the phone away to frown at it, then put it back against his ear, “I’m still away. The car needs a little more work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let them take advantage of you, they’re probably coming up with things that are wrong just to get more money out of you,” said Gabriel, the authoritative, big-brother voice coming through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think that’s the case,” said Aziraphale under his breath, thinking of all the things Crowley refused to let him pay for. Then continued, “Why are you calling, Gabriel? I don’t owe you an article for another two months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, that’s the thing ,” Gabriel said. “I have Sandy out for this week and I need a quick cover of this new opening at a gallery and who better than our own little Azi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s lip wobbled and, with the sigh that escaped his mouth, almost folded and agreed. Then he paused, squared his shoulders, and continued, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence loomed through the receiver, then Gabriel’s low voice came through, “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said. “I’m sorry, but I’m not leaving. You told me I can stay here as long as I needed - and I need to stay longer, besides, how would I even get back? So, no. I’m not going to cover the gallery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep inhale - in through the nose, out through the mouth just like his trainer taught - and Gabriel continued, his irritation seeping, “I’d send the car out for you. C’mon, Aziraphale, we gotta work together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>time and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>that wanted the paper,” he said, heart beating hard against his chest. “Sandy’s an employee - this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>job. So thank you for thinking of me, dear, but I think I’ll pass. Have a good one, bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood there for a few minutes, fingers sliding over the darkened screen of his phone, and then a laugh bubbled out of him. It was still rolling through his shoulders when Crowley appeared at the threshold to the library’s backroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, angel? What’s so funny?” he asked, a quirk of a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mirth-brightened hazel eyes looked at him, joy wrinkling them further, “Just - finally getting to tell off my brother is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do tell. But over lunch,” he said. “Don’t lose any of that shine, dove. You look amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, thank you,” breathed Aziraphale, brightness simmering down to a glow. “Yes, let’s go. I’m so excited to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left, luggage in hand and with Newt stifling laughter as they paid him no attention. When the bell rung their exit, he pulled out his phone and sent Anathema a quick text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plan Lovebirds is a go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale once the car had settled in front of his own home. The two had been talking amiably the entire ride, but now, the jittering in Crowley’s leg started up, nerves settling in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but it’s home,” he said, pulling at the errant strands of hair on his nape. “And it’s spacious, lot more than it looks so you won’t even have to deal with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks over at that, frowning, “Why wouldn’t I want to deal with you after everything you’ve done for me? My dear, you’re too hard on yourself - you’re amazing company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm buzz of silence settled between them as they shared a smile, then Crowley cleared his throat, “Shall we go in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, dear boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Crowley unlocked the door, he took a deep breath and ushered Aziraphale in, “Alright, dove. Home sweet home - ngk - I mean- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley,” said Aziraphale, hand on his arm. “It’s fine. It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cottage was sizable, big enough for at least four people with large windows that brought in natural sunlight and brightened the pale cream walls of the sitting room. There was a staircase and an alcove that overlooked the entry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me give you the grand tour,” Crowley said, resting Aziraphale’s luggage by the door and gesturing opposite the sitting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked them into a kitchen, fully furnished with modern equipment that looked almost out of place in the older looking wood and stone of the kitchen. Crowley mumbled something about liking to cook before leading Aziraphale out and into the hallway that led to another sunlit room. Just like the sunroom, there were large windows, this time framed by willows outside, but was lined with empty bookshelves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged, “Used to be m’dad’s study. I don’t come in here very often so it - looks like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shot him a teasing quirk of his lips, “No books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge, bookworm,” he answered with a laugh. “When Dad passed away we donated all his books to the library - and I’ve never replaced them. Seems like I’m waiting for - for the right use of this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flicker of his eyes, he took in Aziraphale alight with the sunlight in the room, and then looked back down. He cleared his throat, “Let me show you the upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, they breezed by the two bathrooms and Crowley made a vague mention of his room and of the room next to itm but made no effort to show it, instead leading Aziraphale to the extra room. Light streamed in over the light grey quilt of the bed and Crowley shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, it’s not much but I hope it’s good enough,” he said, a nervous bounce to his leg again. “I’ll bring your stuff up so you can get settled and - start lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made to leave and was stopped by a hand closing around his, Aziraphale’s warm gaze meeting him when he glanced up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dearest, it’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and gave the hand a squeeze, “I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aziraphale cozied himself into the room, Crowley paced downstairs and cooked, fingers running through his hair and making it more disheaveled than usual as the sound of Aziraphale walking upstairs brought comfort and panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Aziraphale in the study had sparked something he’d rather not name and he’d wanted nothing more than to offer that to him. Something twisted in his stomach as he set the table for two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, Aziraphale also found himself playing with the edge of his sweater as he stood, not sure whether to go down yet or wait for Crowley to come get him. He busied himself looking out the window and taking in the lush garden that wrapped around the home until he made his decision to head down on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and was surprised when he almost crashed into Crowley, finding themselves close enough that the curve of Aziraphale’s stomach brushed against his host. They stood there, face-to-face as their gaze flickered from eyes, down, and back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - ngk - lunch is ready,” Crowley said, licking his lips and watching how Aziraphale tracked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked, once, twice, and then doubled, “Right. Sounds great. After you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a moment until it fizzled and Crowley could pull away from the magnetic draw of the piercing hazel eyes, “Made something easy, a little bit of pasta, nothing too fancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once down stairs, the sight of the spread had Aziraphale’s eyes widening as he swung to look at the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, if this is nothing too fancy, I’m afraid to know what you consider ‘fancy’,” he said and gestured to the table. “This is outstanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shifted from one foot to the other at the complement, pulling out Aziraphale’s chair for something to do, “It’s nothing, really. I don’t get the chance to cook for others so I might’ve - gotten carried away. I - I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft look he received as the man sat down turned his already unsteady legs wobbly, “I’m sure I’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling off the words, Crowley set to work serving Aziraphale a hearty portion of shrimp scampi and then rolling over to the wine and tipping a nice amount into his glass. For himself, he served a little of the salad and an even smaller serving of scampi that wasn’t overlooked by Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you eating more?” he asked, twirling pasta onto his fork. “Surely you deserve to taste the fruits of your labor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t really eat much - just like having someone to cook for,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a bite and a satisfied little moan accompanied it, eyes fluttering as the flavors rolled around his buds, “Well, I hope that person is me. This is absolutely scrumptious, dear. Eating like this will spoil me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed down a healthy gulp of wine, “You deserve it, angel. You deserve to be spoiled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those sharp hazel eyes softened with a smile and the two turned to their lunch and to the story of how Aziraphale put Gabriel in his place.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel Fell wasn’t used to not getting his way. He wasn’t used to his subordinates arguing - a well-placed smile usually got them on board with whatever he needed them to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother used to tell him that his charm could only get him so far - that someday he’d find that he’d reach his limit - but he never paid her any mind. He was his father’s son after all and he didn’t need his mother’s approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked at his phone, now disconnected from the person he’d called - who’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>hung up</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him - he heard his mother’s echoed words and the chime of her soft laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one person he could count on, it was sweet and soft Aziraphale. Aziraphale who had wanted their mother’s car and nothing else while Gabriel took the family business and Michael the family home. Aziraphale who he’d dragged into journalism and who’d accepted the accommodations without complaints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick fingers rubbed across a smooth jaw as Gabriel thought. He’d never heard Aziraphale so firm - so </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it pieced together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something bad is happening to Azi in that wretched little town,” said Gabriel with a final nod. “And, of course, my little brother doesn’t know it,” he paused with a sigh. “I guess I can get away from the office for a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dialed his secretary and said to put his next few appointments off, then turned in his seat to look out his window, a serious set to his handsome face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, sunshine. Big bro is on his way.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Avenging Angel Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone comes to put a damper on spirits - and make it a little challenging for our sweet Aziraphale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The small-town inhabitants pulled Aziraphale into their circle fairly quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy tension between Aziraphale and Crowley melted into an easy-going back and forth, the guest not allowing the hospitality to be taken advantage of as he asked for little tasks to do around the house. Teasing over dish washing and drying that melted into a comfy night in the sitting room with a long talk and the offer to drive Aziraphale back to the library come morning. They’d said goodbye at the bedroom door, swaying a little tipsily towards each other, and retreating before they embarrassed themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the following days passed, the locals became used to seeing Crowley dropping off Aziraphale at the library where Newt would be waiting for him with a cup of cocoa and the pastry of the day. Some would come in to chat with him and settle into the scattered seats to read in the coziness created by the angelic person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema would swing by mid-morning to pick up Newt for an early lunch and left Aziraphale alone with the vibrant Tracy from the building next door or with the local children asking him a lot of questions. Crowley would appear at lunchtime and pull him to their two usual places with Ligur or Bea giving them their meal - and an extra dessert - before the two separated until nighttime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The residents all watched their undercover sweet Crowley and his angelic new beau with interest and hope that their dear, lonely mechanic would gain his heart’s desire. And then someone who would love their little town the way it deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shiny and sleek, black car pulled into the town, parking in front of the bistro where Beatrix was opening, it was them that began the phone tree of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” they asked, scrying the tall man with skeptic eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s strange, Elizabeth Taylor eyes, scanned them over as well, “Is that how you talk to all potential clients around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bea said. “Just the ones that arrive into town looking like a pretentious douche. Can I help you find your way so you can get the hell out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “I’m looking for someone. Might be stranded here, might be in danger. Could </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> help me? Like you said, it’ll get me out of town quicker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea scoffed, “Come in, I’ll see if I want to help you,” as she held the door for him, she sent a quick SOS message to the neighborhood text thread with a ‘OutPD’ (for ‘outsider pretentious douche’), “what can I call you stranger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel Fell. And I’m looking for my brother - Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little twitch at Bea’s brow as she ushered the man in, texting ‘Operation LB in danger’ to Anathema, “Strange name. Let’s see if I can help you with that. Get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Anathema’s response was simply: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was meticulous while he was working, it was the reason he barely had customers other than the rare popped tire or bike that needed a tune-up when the kids were a little reckless. So as he wiped down the crevices of Grace’s gears with Freddie crooning, he almost missed the buzz of his phone at his hip…but something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Anathema, and he was quick to answer with a little grunt of a greeting before her very crisp voice said in his ear, “Aziraphale’s dick of a brother is in town looking for him. He thinks he’s in trouble and came to, get this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescue him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the heat of work, a cold washed over him and he scrambled to slide out from under the car, “Did - did he find him? Is Aziraphale okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema was quiet, then she said, “Bea’s distracting him right now. They saw him arrive and knew he was full of shit. I need you to get Aziraphale away, take him back to yours and we’ll send him on a wild goose chase until your angelito’s ready to speak with his brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley struggled with his stained coveralls, “Right, I’m on my way. Just - does Bea know why he thinks he needs to be saved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks that we’re keeping him hostage,” she said. “Thinks that the mechanic is trying to pull the wool over his eyes. It’ll be funny to see how this plays out, don’t you think Mr. Mechanic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ana, please, I just - I got to get to him. I’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course - Newt’s waiting for you already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a long drive to the library and, just as Anathema had said, Newt was already at the door, pushing a pouting Aziraphale out of the shop and into the Bentley without a second glance at Crowley. There was a stack of books in Aziraphale’s hands, old ones, and a set of tools atop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, have a good day guys, see you tomorrow,” said Newt, closing the car door and waving them off. “Get going, good-bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Crowley pulled away, Aziraphale turned his moue towards the driver, “My dear, do you know why Newton was so adamant about getting me out of the library? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s grown tired of me there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like that, angel,” Crowley said, shaking his head. “It’s - well, why don’t we make it to the house and then I’ll tell you what’s happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s hazel eyes roamed over the tension across Crowley’s back and towards the white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, he sighed, “Must be important. I’ll hold you to it, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two spent the rest of the drive in silence.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Beatrix, as Gabriel called them, had sent him on his way to Anathema’s Bed and Breakfast, not as a client, but explaining that if anyone was going to be housed, it would be in the most accommodating place in town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parked outside the cottage and gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head along with it, “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem like the place Aziraphale would get enamoured by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema was already waiting outside sitting, legs crossed, on the wooden bench and holding a teacup which she’d been scrying through. She took a sip as the man stepped onto her property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cool tone brought a frown onto Gabriel’s handsome face, “I’m looking for Miss Device, the proprietor of this location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve found her,” she said, taking a sip. “How can I be of service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Gabriel Fell and I’m looking for my younger brother: about yea tall, blonde, round, a bit naive,” said Gabriel, hand gestures accompanying his words. “I’ve heard that you might’ve housed him during his time here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frown returned, “Beg pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anathema stood, her eyes hardening as she looked up at the man, “Who you’re searching for is an angel and I’m not sure if you’re here to do him any good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel scoffed, “He’s my responsibility. And of course I’m here to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he probably doesn’t even know he’s being extorted by whatever the mechanic’s pulling over on him. I’m just here to bring him back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or are you here for completely selfish reasons, Mr. Fell?” asked Anathema, peering into her cup. “I see that, while you might care for your brother, you’re only here because you need something from him - isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he stood there, quiet, she just gave a little interested hum, “If you’re so worried, why didn’t you go directly to see the mechanic? After all, wouldn’t he be the dragon you need to slay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The violet eyes widened and lowered down to meet the young woman’s curious gaze after a moment, “You never said if he was here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale?” she asked. “Of course that little angelito was here. One of the best people we’ve had around here - almost like family. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should start seeing him as such, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a little huff, Gabriel turned on his heel and back to his car, Anathema’s eyes boring a hole on his back. As he pulled up the directions of the mechanic’s shop on his GPS, he chanced a glance back at Anathema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a small smile and a shake of her head as she turned towards the cottage. Something in Gabriel’s stomach turned, but he ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, his only job was to get Aziraphale back to London.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was quiet, smoothing down the frayed edges of the book in his lap, and Crowley watched him with a tightness in his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take you to meet up with him, if you want,” said Crowley, voice quiet as he sat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their brushing knees brought Aziraphale back to the present and he turned to see the golden eyes on him, tethering him down as he felt like he was going to drift away. Aziraphale’s fingers steadied on the book and he reached over to squeeze Crowley’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wobbly smile spread on Aziraphale’s face, “Thank you, dear. But I don’t want to see him, not right now. I’m going to stay right here, with you, and fix these books. Gabriel won’t be pulling me out of here anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley placed a hand over the strong one on his knee, squeezing tight, “I need to go face him. He wants my head on a platter for ‘hoodwinking’ you and I need him to know that’s not the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperate tone was enough to bring Crowley closer, the grip under his hand tightening. Aziraphale swallowed hard as the pink started rising on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t. I want to face him together - I want him to know that - that you’ve been helpful, not this wily adversary he thinks you are,” his hazel eyes were pleading as Crowley met them. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thumb caressed over Aziraphale’s hand and a smile spread on thin lips, “How could I say no to a face like that? Alright, dove, we’ll stay in and, when you’re ready, we’ll face your brother. I’ll make sure the town spins him all around. Trust me, he won’t find you until you want to be found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat there for a few moments, Crowley’s thumb sweeping over the smooth skin of Aziraphale’s hand as he melted under the sparkling gaze of those hazel eyes. Aziraphale, for his part, swayed under the hypnotic circling on his hand and found Crowley a lot closer than before. He could feel the brush of breath against his parted lips and swayed closer until - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably start on lunch,” said Crowley, rough voice jolting Aziraphale aware. “Anything you want in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his mind provided an answer, Aziraphale listened to the flop of his stomach, “Anything you make will be absolutely delicious, dear. Surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stood with a final squeeze of Aziraphale’s hand, a shaky smile graced down upon him, “Right. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tickety-boo, darling. I’ll start on this book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Crowley was off to the kitchen while Aziraphale hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he just sat there, a little moan escaping as he reflected - then, squared his shoulders, “Alright, buck up Aziraphale. You have a book that needs saving and a brother to confront. No distractions - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he hadn’t minded the distraction that was Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, Crowley was ruffling his hair with vigor and on the brink of jumping out his own window to escape the gnawing at his stomach when he looked at the angel in his sitting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he growled. “He has enough to worry about without me creeping on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although, he wasn’t exactly pulling away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, turning to the sink as he got his head straight, “Focus on lunch. Focus on prick older brother. Just don’t focus on - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute, soft angel with pouty pink lips?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and resigned himself to making lunch - bruschetta chicken sounded good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coven Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The scariest trio of tiny people inject some fear in Gabriel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel arrived at the closed mechanic’s shop and scoffed. The note at the door said to reach out to a ‘Tracy’ if you needed car help, but that the mechanic himself was out until parts arrived in two days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the emptiness as a welcome to go snooping into windows and, sure enough, he found Aziraphale’s run down Volkswagen in the air, greasy towels thrown underneath, but no sign of life inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” asked a voice from behind, causing Gabriel to jump in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of children on bicycles were watching him with narrowed eyes, at their head a boy with unruly curls and a dog at his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled, tight and with a wrinkle to his nose, “Hello, children. I was just looking for the mechanic, Crowley, right? Do you guys know where I can find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lead boy crossed his arms, “Why’re you looking for Crowley? Your car doesn’t look like it needs any help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only girl of the group gave a snort, “Aren’t adults supposed to be smart? You read the sign, right? Go see Madame Tracy if you’re looking for Crowley. He’s obviously doing something else - probably plumbing today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I heard that Mr. Tyler was having some pipe trouble,” another boy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was complaining about it - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children,” said Gabriel, using a tone he’d learned from visits to high school journalism classes. “Please. How can I find this Tracy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids shared a look, but it was the nod of the unruly head that determined it all, “Alright, we’ll take you to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked Gabriel down the street, he learned that they called themselves The Them - or rather that’s what everyone in town called them - and their names were Adam, Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale - and that Madame Tracy was the local beauty salonist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other things,” said Pepper, a little smirk on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madame,” the kids cried, layered atop one another. “There’s an outsider here that’s looking for Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small woman with red-dyed hair, emerged from the back and looked him over with a little smile, “Thank you kids for bringing him, take some sweets on your way out,” as the kids scrambled over themselves to scoop goodies, she beckoned Adam over, “Here, dear. Take this as promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Madame,” he said, sending her a dangerous and dimpled smile as the Them took their leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel found himself shifting from one foot to the other as Madame Tracy approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it with tiny, terrifying people in this town?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Fell, I presume. I’ve been waiting for you,” she said, and gestured to one of the empty chairs in the waiting area. “Please, sit down. Tea? Biscuits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” he said, taking a seat at the edge of a chair. “And I really just need to find the mechanic, he knows where my brother is and I need to take him back home ASAP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Tracy’s smile slipped and an exaggerated pout took its place, “Now, dear. I don’t think your intentions are in the right place. Are you sure that what you’re doing is what your brother needs? Or is it what</span>
  <em>
    <span> you want?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you mean?” Gabriel said, hands clenched into fists in his lap. “What I want is the same as what Aziraphale wants - and he wants to go back home. What does he have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as a sly little smile playing on her pink-tinted lips, “What doesn’t he have in London? Security? Freedom? Love? A place of his own? Perhaps our little town has given Aziraphale what he’s always been looking for - a home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something stirred in Gabriel’s stomach and he credited it to hunger, until the soft scolding of his mother echoed in his memories, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Azi isn’t like you, Gabie, he needs to find his place and you can’t tell him where that is</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as Madame Tracy made a little noise of approval and clapped, “Right then. I’ll call Crowley, if you need to see him but I suggest you get comfortable for the day, find somewhere to stay, when he’s out of the shop it means the town is bouncing him around doing fool’s errands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Gabriel’s focus returned, honing in on her moving form, “I thought he was a mechanic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy laughed, “Mechanic, plumber, gardener - we need it, he learns it. A saint, that boy is - though he’ll argue it until his dying day. How many times has he snaked the drain of my sink without charging me for it. Still, it’ll be a miracle if he’s done before the end of the day. Find a place to eat - Anathema will put you up for the day - and tomorrow you’ll meet with our Anthony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning staying longer - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes sharpened, “Go eat at Bea’s and tomorrow morning you’ll meet together. Trust me. You have enough to sleep on. Now, off with you. I’ll let Bea and Anathema know you’ll be heading their way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could argue, Gabriel found himself being swept back out of her shop, sharp manicured nails skimming over his overcoat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with no more than that as a goodbye, Tracy closed the door on him. With nothing else to do, and muddled thoughts in his mind, he started heading back to the familiar bistro and wondered what it was about this town that was so strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the salon, Tracy pulled out her phone and texted her little coven of troublemakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Heads up. The archangel is staying for the night. Let’s pull our little spell over this overzealous busybody.</b>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Crowley opened the door only when he heard the ringing of bike bells outside and smiled when he saw the devilish smirk of his favorite troublemaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, little antichrist, how are you and the Them today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Just swinging by. Can we see Mr. Aziraphale? He had promised to tell us the story of Agamemnon and how terrible he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he said the guy was a right prick,” said Pepper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, language,” said Crowley and when he was glared at just raised an eyebrow. “Not because you’re a lady, Pep, just because you’re too young to be a foul mouth sailor - give it a few years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with that answer, she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was hip-checked wider and Crowley gestured them in, “He’s in the sitting room, take off your shoes before you go, and don’t scare him, he’s working,” the other three kids filed in with Dog at their feet as Adam stood at Crowley’s side and handed him a note. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Madame said to bring it to you,” Adam said, shrugging again. “I’m gonna go see Mr. Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley took the note and opened it, reading Tracy’s curly writing with a wry smile. He tucked the paper in his pocket and closed the door behind him, “Oi, you kids want biscuits? I have some batter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the kids cheering from their place around Aziraphale, Crowley met the shining hazel eyes looking over at him. The two nodded and he slipped the note into the calloused palm of the man heralding the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, biscuits and cocoa. Go ahead, angel, regale them while I prepare everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale beamed, “Tally ho, so - Agamemnon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley let the background buzz of the story sway him as he baked and prepped for the handful of children who had swarmed his home. Tracy’s words were bouncing around in his head as he placed the tray in the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tomorrow - be ready, love. The test begins.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d asked Aziraphale what to expect from his older brother and the faces of the expressive man had been enough to let Crowley know that it wouldn’t be pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes had been sad as he whispered, “I don’t want to leave, Crowley. I do love it here. I don’t want to go back to London where there’s nothing for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had assured him that it wouldn’t come to that, that he would be allowed in their little town until he was sick of it. He hoped that the back and forth that the coven had done softened Gabriel up and made it so he wouldn’t take his angel away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden eyes raised to the ceiling, focusing on something beyond, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please. I know I’m not one for You, but don’t take him away from here - from me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the young ones’ voices and Aziraphale weaving </span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Bea thumped the plate in front of Gabriel and gave a displeased little noise before turning on their heel and heading back towards the counter. The man had quickly been harassed by the locals into a solitary table near the cash register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outsiders were welcomed - but not when they threatened the little comforts they were provided. The door chimed a welcome to newcomers and Bea’s customer service grimace slipped into a mischievous smirk as Tracy and Anathema, the latter with her lizard, walked into the bistro and took a seat at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” they asked, serving the two women their usuals. “I know for a fact he’s not leaving here with the sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy hummed around the straw of her drink, “Anthony knows what’s coming - tomorrow they’ll be ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But will the angelito be ready to confront...</span>
  <em>
    <span>este viejo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea joined the others turning to look at the tall and once imposing man that was now pushing the lettuce in his salad from one side of the plate to the other. The air of arrogance still wafed off his demeanor, but now it was paired with the sullenness of a child having been told ‘no’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be a problem,” said Bea, wiping their hands on a rag. “I think - once he sees the little cottontail in his element he won’t be able to be a jerk about it and if he is - well, I think the sarge and I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do no such thing,” said Tracy, a little frown on her brow. “He’s been doing better - don’t drag him into your mess, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea rolled their eyes and turned the customer beckoning them over, “Alright. Fine. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>kick his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel glanced at Bea when they approached, “Can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one, but I suppose you mean a different one - go ahead pretentious douche - what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys accept outsiders here? You seem a close knit community and I - I don’t know if someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside </span>
  </em>
  <span>can find a place here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark blue eyes scanned over his body, the tension of his broad shoulders down to the finger tapping on his fork. Bea chanced a glance at their companions and received an eyebrow raise for their trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends,” they said dnd noticed how his attention shifted. “Yeah, we’re a small town with little change but - if someone fits into the fabric of our community, who are we to push someone out? Anathema was only supposed to be here for a month to settle family affairs, Newt’s was a drive over to connect the internet into the Sarge’s house, Tracy was selling the property she currently runs business from - but they fit and they stayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea risked a sly smile and a hip bump, “Why? Have we country bumpkins won over the metropolitan prick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demeanor returned with an undignified snort, “Unlikely. I’m just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you might fry something,” they said. “Also, make sure to leave me a good tip - I’m giving you food </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> life advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel laughed, “We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shrug, Bea returned to the gossiping duo, “Well, seems like the viejo isn’t going to be a problem, Ana,” then they turned to Newt. “He’ll be going back to you tomorrow, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy lit up, “Because big brother needs to see how well he fits into the mould. Genius little fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heads bowed, the four of them concocted the perfect recipe for tomorrow - a guide to send Crowley to win over the avenging archangel’s conflicted heart and to get their sweet angel to stay where he belonged. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It Takes Three to Luncheon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley finally meets Gabriel. And we find out what plan the coven had in store.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do I want them to kiss? Do I want them to move in together? Is a week<br/>I'm still wondering where the story will take them...is a week too fast?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley dropped off Aziraphale and, unlike the days before, walked him to the door. Hands in his pockets, he teetered on his feet as they stood underneath the dome of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send him your way after he rips me a new one,” he said, noticing how Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “I don’t think it’ll be that bad, angel. Anathema will soften him up for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pouted, worrying the hem of his sweater, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>wish we could do this together. I’d hate for you to face an angry Gabriel all alone. At least I could - soften the metaphorical blow with my presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that,” said Crowley, reaching over to ease the strangling hold of Aziraphale’s hands. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is your sanctuary. Make him meet you where you fit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled, a brightness returning as he linked his fingers with Crowley’s, “Thank you. For everything. Will you - will you come when he does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s face softened, “Of course, angel. Anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hesitated instead of pulling away. He stood for a moment holding Crowley’s hands and then dropped them as his arms wrapped around the wiry frame before him. His nose brushed against the column of neck, and breathed an earnest, “Thank you, Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little wheeze escaped from Crowley’s chest as he leaned forward and pressed his own nose against the downy white of Aziraphale’s hair, “Don’t thank me - don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to thank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jingle of the bell pulled them apart, blushes rising on their cheeks as Newt eyed them with a little smile reminiscent of Anathema. He nodded a greeting to Crowley and then looked at Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready to get started today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little nod and a final look at Crowley, “See you soon, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too, dove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Crowley got in the Bentley and drove away, then turned to notice Newt’s wide smile, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt shrugged, “Happy is a good look on you.  Thinking about staying here longer than your car getting fixed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” admitted Aziraphale, slow and running his fingers on the wooden shelves. “Yes, I like that.”</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Just as expected, Crowley pulled into the shop and found the sleek, black automobile with a tall man leaning against it. Anathema had let him know he’d left in a good mood that morning - he just hoped that mood had remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned to him, pushing himself off the car with ease, “Are you Anthony Crowley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Straight to the point</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha’s me, just call me Crowley,” he said, giving a little nod. “Come on in. I’m sure you want to check on the progress of the Volks, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick black eyebrow raised at him as the newcomer followed him in, “You’ve been expecting me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course. You can’t eat at my cousin’s spot and not have them reach out to me,” laughed Crowley. “There’s a plastic suit, here - it’s a little greasy and we don’t want that suit getting dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beatrix is your cousin? Of course they are,” muttered Gabriel, reaching for the protective gear in question, “Gabriel Fell,” he said, finally. “I just want to make sure - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded, waving him off,  “That everything is real. I get it. This piece,” he showed the box that had been sitting at the door, “is the last component. The car should be fixed by the end of the day - tomorrow at the latest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was quiet as he followed Crowley into the garage and the car came down from its harness. Crowley pointed out the spill and the gears that would need to be removed less they be too jolted from the cleanup while the man followed the thread of his story with little hums of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how much would you charge him for this,” said Gabriel, plastic covered arms crossing before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, I’d say one thirteen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The violet eyes met his, a frown marred his would-be handsome features - though Crowley could not find anything handsome without the familiarity or warmth of Aziraphale in him. The look was not menacing, just questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s - he’d be cheating you out of money with this much work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rose within him as he shrugged, “Nah, it’s only fair considering he only came here for one thing - the additional change is just preventative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel wasn’t so sure if the eyebrow raise was anything to go by, but he didn’t say much as he stripped the coverall off and let himself be led back to the waiting room. As Crowley hung the outerwear up, the voice behind him asked, “You know where he is, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoulders tense and jaw set, Crowley turned around, “I do. I usually see him for lunch. I could take you to where he spends his time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be good, thank you. I’ll be - I’ll be at your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>until lunch then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley frowned, “You don’t want to go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence stretched between them as Gabriel took the moment to shake his head, “No. I think I’ll wait. It’ll give you time to work on his car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final nod to one another, Crowley found himself alone in the shop once again. He approached the beatdown little car and ran a revenant hand over its flank, “Alright, ol’ girl. Let’s get you ready for a drive to London.”</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale, cup of cocoa in hand, had been laughing around with the children and the ladies from the ice cream shoppe when the door gave a little jingle of introduction. Newt and Anathema had already left and came back from their early lunch which meant that it was either a grumbling sargeant or Tracy coming for their daily exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he peeked the crest of red, his heart raced quicker and with a laugh,  “Dearest, through here. Come and rescue me from these little heathens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so caught up in the euphoria, he’d missed the person accompanying him, instead turning his attention to scolding Theresa and her taste in raunchy romance novels. A hand on his shoulder and the soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Come now, dove, it’s time’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned his head where his smile stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was looking down at him - as he usually did - but the disappointment that was glinting in his eyes at usuals wasn’t there. Instead, it was a look of familiar curiosity he hadn’t seen since they were children peeking over bridges towards little fish in the river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Gabriel,” he said, eyes flickering from Crowley to him. “Will you be joining us for lunch, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he was able to answer, Pepper’s little scoff broke the tense air, “Mr. Fell, you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned crinkled eyes towards the young girl staring Gabriel down, “Why, yes, dear, this is my older brother, Gabriel. He’s come to fetch me and take me home I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s scrunched up nose was the next focus, “But Mr. Fell, why would you want to leave? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is your home. Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp inhale from behind him - whether from Crowley or Gabriel - brought a wince to Aziraphale’s features, “Ah, my dear, I would love that - but I’ve imposed on your hospitality far too long as is. Now, I’ll be heading to lunch and I suggest you get something to eat as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With murmurs of acceptance, the children all filed out, Theresa and Samantha as well. Aziraphale’s tight smile turned to his brother, “Right, shall we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they headed out, waving Newt a goodbye, Crowley’s hand reached out to squeeze Aziraphale’s hand, “You’re not, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve not imposed anything,” Crowley said, a little blush on his cheeks. “We’d keep you here as long as you wanted, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread on his face, “Thank you, dearest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel watched the exchange with a little hum of interest as they made their short trek down to the restaurant, the little hum became something more confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your cousin’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” said Crowley with a little smirk. “I think they’ve seen enough of you for the time being. We’re going to go somewhere else, if this is goodbye” -  a wounded little noise escaped from Aziraphale - “might as well do it in style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ligur greeted them at the door, sly smile shifting into something worrying once he noticed Gabriel looming at Aziraphale’s other side, “Hey Tones, usual for you and Azi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please. Mr. Fell, anything for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a salad, please,” he said, nodding at Ligur and following the other two to their usual table. Gabriel settled across from where Crowley and Aziraphale cozied up. “So, Aziraphale, are you - well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, “Yes, Gabriel. They’ve been very good to me here. Anathema and Newt, and my dear Crowley, of course. It’s lovely here, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite. And you, Mis - Crowley, I’ve heard you’re a jack of all trades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation flowed with Gabriel’s questions, ebbed with a silence as his cutting remarks on Aziraphale snuck into the conversation, and bounced back and forth. His eyes tracked the way that Crowley looked at his brother with glowing golden eyes and how Aziraphale’s smile softened towards the man; How Crowley pushed his plate a little closer to Aziraphale so he could pick at the tomatoes he left behind and how Aziraphale did the same to the peppers on his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then, someone from the town would come in, say hello to Ligur and then jump into a light conversation with them both - Everett and his engagement ring for Stephanie, Mary and her very loquacious conversation about visiting her sister, Hastur coming to rib Crowley while showing Aziraphale the utmost respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel watched as his brother laughed and lit up in conversation with the townsfolk, even Bea, having come over to swap some cash for change, gave Aziraphale a wave and a promise to send him with a slice of rum cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that had risen to Aziraphale’s face, fell at the reminder and even Crowley was a little more subdued as he commented, “Right, we should be finishing up - gotta get your car in shape if you’re to leave soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Crowley glanced up at Gabriel who took a demure sip of his water and he continued, “We can wait until tomorrow. No need to rush it. I’ll book another night at Miss Device’s abode. Aziraphale, where have you been staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale glanced over to Crowley, but before he was able to respond, Tracy arrived, eyes sweeping across the dining area until she found Aziraphale, “There you are, dearie. Don’t think that you can escape me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madame, I am never trying to escape you. Just lost track of the time,” said Aziraphale, beaming. “We can head to the library now, let me just square away - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, “I got this, dove. Don’t keep the madame waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “I will get you something, my dear, I promise you - even if I have to strong-arm you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off with Tracy, a quick wave over his shoulder, while Gabriel and Crowley were left behind to settle the bill. Ligur glanced between them as they leaned against the register and paid, all the while the violet eyes tracked the easy smile of Crowley towards his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you usually pay for Aziraphale’s food?” asked Gabriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little chuckle escaped Ligur as Crowley struggled to meet the man’s eye, “If I can - only once did he get the upper hand on me, and only because he’d spoken to this one before we even arrived. Bea would never betray me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ligur bit back a wave of laughter and handed them their cards without another word, especially as Gabriel continued, “And he’s staying with you? Are you trying to…</span>
  <em>
    <span>woo</span>
  </em>
  <span> my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter from the man behind the counter doubled as Crowley turned his brighter-than-his-hair face towards Gabriel’s little smirk. He sputtered out a series of sounds and let himself be led out the door with Ligur’s stream of giggles trailing after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley, having regained his composure, raised an eyebrow, “With as much time as you spend there, should I be asking if you’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>woo</span>
  </em>
  <span> my cousin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel just rolled his eyes, “Hardly. But - you’ve been helpful to my little brother, there has to be a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it enough that he’s a good guy that needed help?” asked Crowley, only to receive a little glance that clearly claimed he wasn’t buying it. “Your brother is an angel - regardless of how you see him, boss him around and push him to your whims. He’s - goodness, inside and out. Yes, I like him - a lot - but, but that’s not the point - the point is - is where he’ll be happy. Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they stood there in silence, bike bells and barks in the distance announced that the Them were through with lunch as well, but the two men remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed, “I’ll head back to work on the car. We’ll have you two out of here bright and early tomorrow. Ta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gabriel watched him go, a twitch started up in his jaw and his mother’s words returned, playing a melody in his mind that he swayed to for the first time since her death.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. To Stay or To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We reach the end! Enjoy the conclusion of our journey...and then an epilogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That evening, Crowley and Aziraphale ate their dinner in somber silence that even Aziraphale’s little sounds of pleasurable eating couldn’t penetrate. Forks scraped over porcelain in the quiet between them and they forced a smile every time they made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silverware clattered down onto the wooden table, “This is ridiculous. We don’t need to act like this is the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley met Aziraphale’s fiery gaze offset by the pout on his lips as the man continued, “If this is our last night together,” - a strangled choking sound escaped Crowley’s lips - “we might as well make the best of it. What do you say, dearest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After gathering his wits, pulling himself back together from the image Aziraphale had snuck into his mind, the other man smiled, “Ice cream, Netflix, and an extraordinary amount of alcohol. That’s the kind of night it feels like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pout slipped off Aziraphale’s face and made way for a little smile, “Sounds delightful. Let’s square away these dishes and get to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fantastic, angel. Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Bea poured a finger of whiskey and slid it over to the tapping fingers on the counter, “You’re driving me crazy. Drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick fingers wrapped around the delicate glass as Gabriel turned towards them. He thumbed the curve of the bottom and then gave a little laugh, “Didn’t think this place served alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t,” they said. “But you looked like someone took a shit in your food - and I sure as hell didn’t. What’s got you so ugly faced, Fell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel dropped his head, “It’s come to my attention that I might’ve come off a bit rude to you, Bea, by calling you by your full name. That wasn’t my intention - no wonder you called me a pretentious douche.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp laugh escaped their mouth, “Nah, I kept the name Beatrix for a reason. ‘M proud of it - the name of my kickass Auntie Trixie who was a pioneer in entomology and ran a molly house. As long as you say they/them, I don’t care what the hell you call me,” then they slid closer, “but that’s not what’s bothering you. So talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass of whiskey raised to Gabriel’s lips and, in one sharp movement, was downed. He wiped his lips as he raised his gaze back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your cousin a good guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley? Hell yeah,” then their eyes widened along with their smirk. “Oh. You’re worried about his intentions with the angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t respond, Bea continued, “My cousin has been alone for a long time. He’s always been about helping others and goodness - hell only knows where he’s got </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>from. This is the first time he’s ever even showed any interest in…well, anyone.  And then your little brother showed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” prompted Gabriel, tone flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, city dweller,” said Bea, crossing their arms. “You’d be a right monster to separate them. You can’t tell me that he’s not happier here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was silent as Bea poured him another drink and went along the counter to joke with the other patrons. He studied the light bouncing off the crystal as he twisted the glass in the cusp of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raised an eyebrow, “For the drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For everything. Think the Madame will see me today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The patrons scattered around the area all chuckled and were drowned out by Bea’s laughter, “A pretty face like yours? She’ll keep you busy all night if you really want,” after taking in his beet-red face added, “I’ll let her know you’re heading her way. But don’t encourage nothing from her or we won’t be able to get rid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the laughter continuing behind him, Gabriel settled his bill and hid his embarrassment with a large tip for the entrepreneur turned bartender.</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>At the other end of town, an angel and his mechanic had been solidly drinking - and eating ice cream - for the past few hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they’d started at a good distance away on the couch, as the sweetness began to flow, they scooted closer until Crowley was all but in Aziraphale’s lap, the latter holding on to the long leg thrown over his own to keep balance to his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why - why he’s so repressed,” said Crowley, waving at the dour face of Mr. Darcy. “‘S got everything he needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale patted the knobby knee, “It’s Regency, love, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> repressed and he doesn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he doesn’t have Elizabeth after all. When you feel so strongly and don’t think it’s reciprocated, it’s hard not to be so repressed towards everything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s head lulled away from to get a better glimpse through squinting eyes, “You know anything about that, angel, loving and repressing yourself for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too well, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two met each other’s gaze and the grip on Crowley’s knee tightened. Suddenly, Mrs. Bennet’s exclamations faded into background hum as a honeyed weight settled, warm and buzzing between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers shaking, Crowley lifted them to Aziraphale’s face, brushing the soft cheek and the breath chilling his black painted fingertips. The pale eyelashes fluttered at the stroke on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” sighed Aziraphale. “Are you…I…”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, tell me no - tell me that Pride and Prejudice is more interesting and we’ll pretend that this never happened. And tomorrow you’ll drive off to London with nothing more than a memory of this place. Just tell me - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s words were swallowed by Aziraphale’s mouth pressing against his own, molding the words away with a sweep of a tongue. He was folded back onto the couch as the soft body pressed closer, the hand once on his knee now a light touch on his hips and the other a warm press against his cheekbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own long fingers tangled in the tempting white cloud, pulling Aziraphale closer, tighter, until they had to break for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dearest,” said Aziraphale, pressing kisses onto his cheekbones and down towards the column of his neck, the alluring jut of his collarbones. “I’d never say no. I don’t want to say no. Blast Darcy and Lizzie, blast London - I never want to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave,” said Crowley, arching towards the roaming lips. “Stay with me. Stay forever if you want. I’ll never tire of you, dove. Tell your brother to bugger off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sucked at the juncture of his neck, a groan punched out of his throat, and pressed his words against it, “I will. Forever, my love, forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dim room, the Bennets continued their mourning, crowing, and celebrating while the two men pressed kiss upon kiss to the unveiling skin between them, settling against each other to whisper heated words to one another. </span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel slept in the next morning and found Anathema waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with a to-go plate of breakfast. She had a bright smile that was completely different from her prior sharp glares towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured I’d pack this up. Doubt you’ll eat it since you prefer </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bea’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> place over this,” she said, eyes twinkling behind her glasses. “Not that I mind, obviously, but still. Enjoy your last day - at least, last day for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Gabriel had stopped trying to understand the foreboding words of the town’s resident witches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss Device. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me - and for my brother,” he said, taking the little package. “I shall recommend you to all my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a little laugh, “High praise. Now, go on. I’m sure both Crowley and Aziraphale are anxious to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He agreed with a curt little nod and a final wave to the young woman, thinking about the two men the entire way to the same little restaurant where they’d had lunch the night before. Outside Tracy was already waiting with a secretive smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, duckie, are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shop or library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy laughed, “Shop, of course. They’re ready to be torn apart so they’re waiting where they think you’ll want to see you. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded, a little grimace on his face as he turned from her, towards the shop, and right back down towards her cocked eyebrow expression, “Right. And you promise that you’ll - do what you said you’d do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an eye roll, she ushered him forward, “Let’s go. I promised and I don’t back down from a promise made. Let’s go - best break the news to them quickly - don’t drag this any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled the entire way towards the shop while Tracy clucked with little comments that made his shoulders hunching higher towards his ears - a childish pout on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coo-ee,” Tracy said, opening the door and revealing Crowley behind the counter and Aziraphale leaning against the front, the two were leaning in close and separated at her coo. “I brought a handsome lad with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley scoffed with a joking tilt of his lips, “Hardly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned to them and met Gabriel’s face, shoulders squared and a tightness settled on his jaw, “Gabriel, I - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” he said, holding his hand before him. “Don’t. I’ve made my decision and I need you to listen to me. Please,” Aziraphale glanced to Crowley, then gave a stiff nod. “Aziraphale, don’t come back to London. Stay. I know it’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel eyes widened, mouth dropping and stammering until a weak ‘what’ escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel looked around him towards Crowley, “Take care of him, do you understand? Just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much care - give that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> more time, if you know what I mean. And Madame Tracy has agreed to watch over you in case - in case anything else happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Tracy glanced between the two men, faces now bright red, and winked, “I don’t think you’ll ever need me, but I’m here for you little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you - are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gabriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changed your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The violet eyes flicked over to Crowley, “You did. I’ve been a terrible older brother, I never noticed what Azi wanted, what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you did and he’s happier here than I’ve ever seen him. This place makes him happy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> make him happy and I’m not going to take that away from you, Aziraphale. I’ve never seen you in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. A  wide spread revealing perfect white teeth in a way that Aziraphale had never seen and he found himself returning the smile, jerking forward to hug his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just text me every now and then,” he said, petting Aziraphale’s curls. “And I’ll let Michael know that you’ve run off in a maddened state - she’ll love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled, “As long as you come visit me. I’m sure the Madame will love to see you often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled in return, “Cheeky, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley approached Gabriel, hand outstretched, “I’ll never let anything happen to him. I promise that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men shared a quick handshake and then Gabriel bid his goodbyes saying he owed a quick tip before heading back to London. Aziraphale and Crowley waved to him from the threshold of the shop, Tracy at their side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman then bid her own goodbye, leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” said Crowley. “You don’t have to accept but - will you be staying with me? I mean, you can go back to Anathema’s but, y’know. You can stay with me for as long as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparkling hazel looked over at Crowley, and tucked his hand under the black clad arm,  “Forever then. Sounds nice. Walk me to the library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley, a lovestruck smile on his face, squeezed the warm hand in his, “Anything and everything  you want, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wiggled happily, pulling Crowley forward and into the warmth sun following the sound of bike bells towards the activity of the day, towards the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue - A Christmas Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little epilogue...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[6 months later]</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s leg bounced in a black blur until Bea’s little fingers dug into the meat of his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take your anxiety meds today?” they asked, never looking away from the fixed point before her. “Because you’re a little itchy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a little whine, “Yeah, but this is a nerve-wracking thing I’m doing here, Bea. This is - big. I even…called your boy toy for this. I want to do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea rolled their eyes, “First: he’s not my </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not yet. Think he’s still scared of me - big ass prick. And there’s nothing you can do to make this more </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you nincompoop. It’s not like anything’s gonna go wrong with Tracy and Ana involved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jittering stopped as he glanced at them with a little smile,“I guess you’re right. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled, “So…he’s still afraid of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scoffed, “Yes. He’s trying his damnest - bless his city dwelling soul - I’m sure you’ve had to deal with Aziraphale writing all those articles about nonbinary and genderfluidity and - all these LGBT themes that are just him secretly learning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud snort escaped the red-head, “Yup. You’d think he could do his own research instead of sending my angel to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That dumbass needs someone to speak down to him and Azi’s perfect for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both shook their heads and muttered a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘himbo’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before sharing a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little red, it’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleek black car pulled along the curb of the shop and out popped Gabriel, fresh dove grey suit pressed perfectly underneath a darker overcoat. The other doors opened to reveal two women along with him, one with a complicated updo and the second one with dark and smooth skin that gleamed in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gabriel,” Crowley said, standing up and brushing his sweaty palms on his black trousers. “Thanks for being here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled, a far cry from the strained smiles of their early encounters, “Anthony, nice to see you again. I’d like to introduce my sister Michael and her wife, Uriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handshakes were shared, Michael taking the time to take every inch of him in with piercing grey eyes and Uriel complementing the color of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bea was introduced by Crowley and a look passed between the wives, then over to Gabriel, as they greeted them with vigor. With pleasantries shared and the plan agreed on, soon enough they were on their way down the street to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys sure you're okay with this?” asked Crowley, fiddling with the lapel of his coat. “I don’t want you to think I’m not serious - because I am - or that I’m moving too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, “Relax. We’re with you, we support this because - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we might be assholes, but we want our little brother happy,” said Michael, a little smirk on her stern face. “And you make him very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley fought the burning in his eyes as a strangled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘okay’</span>
  </em>
  <span> escaped his mouth. Anathema and Tracy waited outside the building, each with eager expressions on their cold-pinked faces. They offered him a tight hug and then greeted everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Them are distracting him in the backroom while Newton finishes preparing the atrium. We’re as ready as we’ll ever be, dearie,” said Tracy. “On with you, let’s get you in place.”</span>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale should’ve known something was off when, in the middle of the day, the Them flocked into the library and demanded that their storytime should be in the backroom, but he thought it was the winter cold that had gotten them irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he thought had been irritation melted into bouncing energy as they asked for a love story today and even Dog at his feet seemed more excited than usual. They’d even brought the newest member of their gang - quiet little Warlock  - who had a secretive little smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, dears, what is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper, head sticking out towards the main room, jumped, a bright smile on her face,  “It’s time. Come on, Mr. Fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children grabbed on to him, pulling him up and fixing his waistcoat, his bowtie, the crumbs on his trousers, before they pushed him towards the main room. He made little questions that were vastly ignored by the eager children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warlock held his hand and whispered, “It’s gonna be okay, Mr. Fell. You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how could he argue with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids stopped him at the eastern corner of the atrium, the kids splitting down the middle and coming to arc around the dome. They had decorated the room for the holidays and the lights were strung along and brightened his hair in gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Newt and Anathema to the north side, Tracy and Bea to the south, and - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael? Gabriel? Uriel? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait, sunshine. You’re in for a surprise,” Gabriel said with a wink and Michael gave him a smileless thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His siblings parted and from the darkness stepped Crowley, dressed in a handsome black suit with a red tie and his fingers dancing on his upper thighs as he met Aziraphale in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gave a little head tilt, lips curling in a familiar pout, “Crowley, darling, what is going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jittery man reached across the space between them to take the loose hands, “Look, I know that you’re probably freaking out right now but don’t be - I - this is something good. See,” he took a shaky, steadying breath and smiled, “dove you’ve been everything I’ve ever wanted. You’ve been my best friend, my rock, and the sun on my darkest day. I can’t understand how good I’ve been to have you come into my life. My love, my angel - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley pressed a kiss on Aziraphale’s wrist and got on his knee, pulling out a little velvet box. Aziraphale’s hands flew to cover his mouth, tears welling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you marry me? I mean - I know we’ve only known and been together for six months and you might not think it’s time but if there’s one thing I know is that I don’t want anyone else, won’t want anyone else and - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, please stop talking,” Aziraphale said, pulling Crowley up and pressing close to him. He cupped the angular face in his hands and kissed soundly until the giggles of children parted them. “Yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you, only - only you ruined my surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fished through the inside pocket of his waistcoat, “My love, I was going to get Anathema to help me with this - a cozy night in with all of your favorite things, but apparently you beat me to it. Dearest, will you marry </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard laughter from around them and joined in after the red-head nodded his acceptance and lunged forward to hug the soft figure before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, dearies - put those rings on,” said Tracy, laughter warming her voice. “After everything, we deserve to see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley went first, slipping the gold band in the motif of a delicate feather wrapped around a set of diamonds and sapphire, and he pressed a kiss to the knuckle along with it. Then it was Aziraphale who placed the scaled snake that almost matched Crowley’s tattoo with a diamond encircled with garnets - “rubies would’ve been tacky, dear” - and he stroked the back of his hand and pressed another kiss against his fiance’s - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance’s (!)</span>
  </em>
  <span> - lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm, Happy almost Christmas, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their audience, tired of being forgotten, now burst into clapping as they closed around the couple and gave their congratulations with Bea, as they clapped Crowley’s shoulder, exclaimed, “Celebration at my place…even for the little ones and the pup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More cheering and one more kiss between Crowley and Aziraphale as the bell jingled their departure out into the lightly snowing afternoon.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>